


维纳斯 （1）

by RebeccaF



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaF/pseuds/RebeccaF





	维纳斯 （1）

没什么内容也没什么三观，ooc  
* 不会开车 大家随便吃一吃就好  
* 本章宜嘉；今天被绿的依旧是：

 

/

 

“你为什么不给我一个角色？我很没天赋吗？”

浅金色头发的男人看他皱着眉认真询问的样子，忍不住哂笑。

“Jack，这个问题你有没有问过你的丈夫？”

Jackson听闻，眉皱得更深。他盯着男人瘦削的脸庞，试图从上面找到一点端倪，但他失败了。他从来读不懂这位被世人交口称赞的天才导演——除了在床上。

在床上，任何人都是他的仆臣。

这一点在Jackson十八岁的时候就已被他领悟到了，他在他的第一个男人身上晃动着柔软漂亮的腰肢，像一把美丽又锋利的武器。

“我没有，我从来不知道他在想什么。”他想起自己法律上的伴侣，一个大他十二岁的成功人士，整个亚洲的电影帝国都在他手中。

男人凑过来，细长灵活的手指很快解开了他所有的扣子。

“Baby，下次不要穿那么麻烦的衣服了。”他褐色的眼睛微微弯起来，里面盛满温柔的笑意。

“GOD，那你觉得我应该穿什么，Marky？让所有人都知道我来找你偷情吗？”

Mark忙着亲吻他的脸蛋，并不作回答。Jackson身上那件绣着繁复图案的丝绸衬衫此刻正在雪白肌肤上摇摇欲坠。精致的象牙扣子后面，粉色的蓓蕾若隐若现。

他眨了眨眼，看着Mark的头低下去，埋在他胸前吮吻。这男人可以算得上是个疯子，Jackson想。表面上文质彬彬，灵魂却狂放又危险——这也是他最吸引他的地方。

胸前没有一处是干燥的。Mark满意地拉开一些距离，用一种幼稚的口吻说：“Hey，Jack的乳晕越来越红了。”Jackson的脸有一点发热。“真美。”男人对着他的乳头喃喃自语，仿佛正在观赏卢浮宫价值连城的名画。这让Jackson产生了一种奇异的感觉。

“Marky，听着，我今天只有半小时的时间。半个小时后，我丈夫会接我共进晚餐，我必须在他来之前离开这里，你懂吗？”

Mark的脸上呈现出短暂的迷惘，随之而来的是深深的烦躁。

他没有再说话，长臂一捞，把床头的润滑剂拿了过来。来不及做太多的前戏，Jackson不满又惋惜地吸了吸鼻子。Mark一向很温柔，但这次恐怕不能好好享受了。

指尖抚上Jackson的臀瓣时，他忍不住抖了抖，往人怀里瑟缩了一下。男人对他这样柔弱的、近乎示好的行为很是满意，在把丰满的两团软肉涂得水光粼粼后，他一边吻着Jackson的耳廓，一边把手指探了进去。

“Jack，你永远都在准备着迎接我吗？”柔软的深处显然藏着更为柔软的穴口，Mark轻车熟路地拨开肠肉，寻找着Jackson的敏感点。

迎不迎接你不知道，Jackson暗暗想着。但的确总是在准备着。他突然咬着嘴唇抖了一下腰，残破的尖叫从齿缝里漏了出来。

Mark得意地吻着他的发顶，像抱着一个心爱洋娃娃的小孩，手上温柔地扩张着。Jackson沉默了一下，也主动帮他除去了衣服，然后惊讶的发现他并没有穿内裤。

“显然，亲爱的，我也在时刻等着你。”Mark坏笑了一下，挺动着腰把精神抖擞的下身送到Jackson手里。

Jackson的阴茎也颤颤巍巍地立起来了，他索性把两根东西握在一起，快速地上下撸动起来。两个人皮肤都很白，但阳物的颜色和尺寸却并不相同。Jackson，用他曾经一个男朋友的形容，他比那些贞洁的少女更像一尘不染的花蕾：因为他的关节和一些部分总是会透出诱人的粉红，像一朵真正的花一样。这一点无人能及。

Mark懒洋洋地看了一会，然后凑过去亲着他的鼻尖。“Jackson，你到底跟多少人做过？为什么手活还是这么生疏？”他一边问，一边把人轻柔地按在床上，分开双腿。

Jackson看着他没有说话。

他总是这样，眨着一丝污垢也无的大眼睛，让所有人都不约而同地想起曾经和心爱之人共度的夏日星空。凉爽又温柔的风扑过来，没有人会怀疑他的纯洁；尽管实际上，他可以算得上一位经验纯熟的老手。

柔软的穴口暴露在空气里，正殷勤地微微收缩着，邀请着侵犯和进入。Mark谨慎地凑过去，但刚一被温热包裹了头部，他就立刻忘记了绅士的章法。悬在头顶滴滴答答的钟表让他时刻记着，他只有半小时不到的时间给予Jackson快乐。

“Mark！”Jackson被他大开大合的抽插惊了一跳，忍不住喊了一声。由于时常被进入，身后的洞口很好很快地适应了Mark的入侵。内部被层叠打开的感觉太过分了，对于Jackson这样轻轻撞到桌角都容易淤青的人来说，实在太过灭顶。他仰起脖子，呻吟支离破碎地抛洒向空中。

Mark吻着他的颈侧，正欲加重力道时，身下神色迷蒙的人却突然推了他一把。

“Marky，我待会会和我丈夫去吃饭。”那便不能留一点印子。

他被这句话点燃了怒火。

第一次上床时，他并不是这样一个容易被引起妒火的男人。他是高高在上的、被鲜花般俊男美女簇拥在中央的天之骄子，他是好莱坞最炙手可热的亚裔导演，但他不屑于顾及那些蜂拥而至的庸脂俗粉。

然而Jackson，这个自称是他新电影投资方监制的男人——准确地说，应该是男孩，在开机后不久的一个下午找上门来。

“Tuan先生，我是第一次当监制，你多多包涵。”

他听着男孩沙哑甜美的招呼，心里忖度着这位新上任的监制是否已经成年。亚裔的实际年龄通常比他们看起来更大，但Jackson，这个身材不高的娇小男孩绝对不会超过二十岁。

后来助理告诉了Mark一些八卦，关于Jackson是如何空降进组的。真稀奇不是？他参与了十几部电影的制作，跟过大大小小无数组，见过许多空降的演员，却从没见过空降的监制。

这男孩能做什么呢？起初Mark不以为意。助理窃窃私语，说他是电影制片方之一的亲属。在亚洲，同性恋结婚还是一件比较罕见的事，但这位实力雄厚的总裁却在相恋短短半年后克服诸多压力，同男孩结为了合法伴侣，足见用情之深。

“我没心情听这些小道消息。”Mark躺在导演椅上，剧本遮住脸。

“听什么？”那个令人怀疑是否脱离变声期的声音在耳边响起。Mark摘去剧本，看见他笑意盈盈地托腮望着自己，眼神和笑容甜的恰到好处。

“没什么。”Mark暗骂了一声不知何时消失的助理，脸色冷下去。

Jackson歪了歪头，递给他一只装满红酒的高脚杯。“放松一下吧导演。”他的声音明目张胆地透露着诱惑。“这酒度数不高，喝一点也不会影响工作。”

Mark盯着他，他仍旧坦然地笑着，神色未变。

“Wang，剧组可不是一个度假的好地方，你不是来这里享受生活的。”

男孩耸耸肩，过分宽大的丝质衬衫几乎要从肩头滑下去。Mark盯着那大敞的领口，心中飙起一连串脏话。

“OK我知道，但你可以享受一下不是吗？你是导演，你意味着一切。”

原来这监制其实是来服务他的——两天后神清气爽的Mark抽着事后烟想，导演做到这份上，名利双收之余还可享受美人的伺候，可谓极乐。

在那个雷雨交加的午后，一些事情出现了偏差。旷野的天气向来难以琢磨，突然就洒下了瓢泼大雨。摄制进度被迫中断，制片把大家安排回酒店，等着雨停。

Mark正拍到兴头，灵感突发，咬着铅笔修改剧本时，被这突如其来的雨搅乱了计划，顿时心情恶劣起来。他在自己宽敞的房间里来回踱步，但透过落地窗，他看到外面铅灰的天空并没有丝毫要停雨的意思。

正在这时，门被叩响了。

他快步走过去，以为是制片带来了什么好消息，但门裹挟着风打开时，门外的一切都显得那样突兀离奇，甚至有些荒诞。

Jackson正站在门口，笑眯眯地看着他。

“导演，”他声音很低，没有了少年的妩媚，但又有另一种诱惑如剧毒般暗含其中了。“今天真的很闷热，不是吗？”

走廊上灯光昏暗，但Mark一眼便看出，他裹在柔软羊皮毯子里的身体什么也没穿。这太奇怪了，简直像一个荒淫的春梦。但这又的确发生了，Jackson正披着一条长度有限的毯子，身体光裸地站在他门口。

Mark喉头发干。

他遇到过很多明的暗的的示好，直接坐到他腿上的有之，递涂满香水的内衣的也有之，花招千奇百怪，但这样的献媚还是第一次。

就好像埃及那位艳名远播的克莱奥帕特拉，Mark盯着微笑的Jackson想。太危险了，但是也实在太美了。

Jackson的美很难用语言概括，唯有审美高级的人，比如那位富裕的总裁，又比如Mark，才能敏锐的捕捉到这种美丽。飘忽的，如同抓不住的烟雾一般。

在他进组的短短几天里，Mark发现自己难以控制眼神的方向。他像一只可怜的蝇虫，被这个总挂着明亮笑意的男孩眼中的蜜紧紧黏住了。他在很多个瞬间隐秘地观察他，他的音容笑貌和身材，他的一切都落入他的眼中。

Mark以为或许自己的行动是隐蔽的，但当Jackson站在那里时，他分明从他脸上看到了胜利的微笑。

这个感觉真糟糕，又棒极了，啃舐着男孩脖子的导演想。几分钟之前，Jackson胜券在握地站在那里，嘴里吐出他丈夫的名字。

那个单词很简短，但代表的势力和财富不可小觑。Mark想到一个中国成语，“以卵击石”，这便是他当前的处境。可这时候管不了这么多了。他望着雪白毛毯里更加雪白的人，眼神像要把对方凿穿。大概两秒或者三秒后，Jackson飘进他的掌心，两人滚进整洁的床铺里。

偷情本不是什么好事，但对于道德感稀薄的Mark来说，显然美人更重要一些。他抛开毯子，把里面赤裸的男孩抱在怀里。

时值初秋，空气已经微凉，男孩的皮肤却十分温热，在Mark手下难以察觉地颤抖着。他像一只刚刚被俘获的小鹿，乖顺的攀上了男人的身体，用每一寸肌肤调动着快感。

“Oh，”他亲昵地吻着Mark唇边的一点胡茬，突然小小地惊呼了一声。顺着视线看下去，男人的裤裆早就撑起了可观的帐篷。“Mark真厉害。”

Mark攥着他的手腕把他掀到被褥上。Jackson的语气饱含赞叹，还有一种被迷住的惘然和恍惚。这声音让他更加怒涨，于是他粗暴地在男孩干净漂亮的身体上留下青紫：吻痕或者淤青。他想起妹妹小时候抱在怀里的那个娃娃。

然而娃娃不会这样主动的。Jackson像被他折服，脸蛋凑到裆部，抽动着鼻子。他不断地呢喃着Mark的名字，一声比一声低，好像仅凭这腥膻的气味就能欲仙欲死。

Mark深吸了一口气，把等待了多时的阴茎刺进他唇里。那嫣红的两瓣柔软没有防备，很快淌出晶亮的唾液来。Jackson伏在他腿间仰着头，半含嗔怨半含撒娇的眼神差点让Mark射出来。

“Jackson，Jack——”他大喊着男孩的名字，感到整个灵魂都在他唇齿之间了。嫩孔和沟壑都被体贴地照顾着，比嘴唇更加柔软的舌头围着柱身打转，甚至刁钻地沿着密布的青筋上上下下。

快要高潮时，男孩突然把东西吐出，轻轻扼住了龟头。“不浪费才是好孩子。”他一边对着Mark轻舔自己唇角的清液，一边转过身，扒开自己的臀肉。翕动的穴口刹那间吞吃了Mark的眼睛。他的阴茎抖动着，把浊液撒在了那里面，然后Jackson又把腰塌下去几分，向后摸索着去牵Mark的手。

“Marky，快点进来。”他的手指已经被牵引着，以精液为润滑，正扩张着男孩的隐秘洞口。这一声催促轰飞了男人的全部理智，他盯着面前高高撅起的屁股，在软嫩皮肤上吻了一下。Jackson似是发痒，拧着腰身更凑近了过来。

没必要犹豫了，Mark闭上眼，感受着来自滚烫肠肉的前赴后继。男孩短促地嘤咛了一声，吃不住力，整具漂亮身体摔进床里。Mark进入的很深，还堪堪擦过了前列腺，让他没有防备地受了刺激。

“Marky，Marky！”他迭声喊着男人的名字，像一个正在唱诗的神父。他的呼唤是那样的颤抖，铃铛一般碎碎地响着，令Mark涌起一股难以言喻的怜爱。

这孩子需要我，他被这个想法取悦了，然后更用力地埋进深处，并献上安抚的亲吻。Jackson在他怀里蜷缩成一团，后面进了又前面进，闭着眼睛抖着泪，轻声呜咽。

情事结束的时候雨已经停了。被折腾得不轻的漂亮男孩正陷在被褥里，简直像被埋在里面似的。这样视觉上的对比让Mark心里涌起难以言喻的情绪，他俯下身，在光裸的肩头上留下密密麻麻的吻。

“Jackson，你休息一下。”

Jackson翻了个身面对他。他的双眼像两颗钻石，无论从哪个角度看，都释放着无可挑剔的光芒。

“你会很快回来吗，Marky？”

那声音比之前更哑，是因为叫床过多的缘故，像把钩子把Mark钩得心里发痒。他的小拇指正被攥在男孩掌心，柔软皮肤包裹着的感觉像极了刚刚那场畅快淋漓的性事。

“我会尽快回来的，baby，尽快。”他其实一秒也不想离开他脆弱又美丽的情人——如果算是情人的话。

实际上Jackson并不是那种阴柔的男孩儿，他的身材很饱满，肌肉线条令人赏心悦目，嗓子也是低沉性感的那种。但他总是令Mark觉得，在这些健康阳光的体表之下，埋藏着不肯轻易见人的柔软和脆弱。

他那么纤细——他在自己身下的时候，像朵被风雨摧残的花。Mark心不在焉地想着。

头顶的钟表还在兢兢业业地走着，Jackson正像只可爱的树袋熊一样紧紧攀住他的后背，在那上面留下鲜红的划痕。

“Marky——”

熟悉的颤音预示着他即将到达顶峰，Mark熟练地前后并行着，一面加快速度顶弄，一面拿指尖拨弄他湿得不成样的马眼。

Jackson射了出来，精液稀薄。

“Jack，”Mark从他体内退出来，把手上的白浊一点点舔干净。他跪在Jackson的身边，居高临下地看着他，那眼神不似往日痴缠炽热，令Jackson本能地感到畏惧。

“你的丈夫不会怀疑吗？”他把唇边最后一点精液舔进嘴里。“只射了那么一点。”

Jackson试图克服着酸软的腰肢坐起来，Mark仍冷冷看着他，没有要帮忙的意思。

“他今天刚回来，很累吧，应该不会想做什么。我找个借口就是了。”

Mark看他抖着手腕一点点穿好衣服，纤巧的脚踏上深色的地毯。

无数想法从他脑中呼啸而过，但他什么也没抓住。看着Jackson因为脚软踉跄了一下，Mark总算伸过去一只手把他揽住。男孩没骨头似的靠在他怀里，后背上残余的汗把衬衫紧紧吸住，于是那衣物倒显得欲拒还迎了。

指针滴滴答答，仿佛定时炸弹。在怀中花朵逃走之前，Mark掐了一把男孩的腰，嘴唇靠到Jackson薄薄的耳朵上：

 

“帮我跟林先生问声好。”

 

— TBC —


End file.
